Flash Sentry
Flash Sentry is a main supporting hero in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak and also a titular hero in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry. He is the husband of Twilight Sparkle (Tara Strong), the brother-in-law of Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), the childhood friend of Soarin, the father of Flashlight, and also the son-in-law of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. He continues to fight against Tiger Claw and his men in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic and My Little Pony: Magic Art Online. He is voiced by Vincent Tong, who also voiced Doughnut Joe, Garble, Sandbar, Sandalwood, and Feather Bangs. Personality Flash Sentry has four goals in mind: Marrying Twilight Sparkle (which he successfully did), becoming stronger than Donatello, kill his nemesis Tiger Claw, and seek out the the strongest warrior and challenged them to a fight then becoming the strongest warrior in Equestria. He is never satisfied at the opponents he defeated in battle. Aside for being hostile, antagonistic, bitter, and nasty, Flash Sentry is the kind of a Pegasus stallion who sticks to his words; he is not all show. He does have a moral side, despite of his nasty behavior. Being a knight, he fights with honor and kills his opponents with remorse and mercy. He is shown to believe that the true strength lies within a person, not from a weapon. Special alliance partners in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Spike *Fluttershy *Shining Armor *Pinkie Pie *Princess Cadence *Fancy Pants *Soarin' *Spitfire *Cheese Sandwich *Big Macintosh *Thunder Lane *Mr. Carrot Cake *Nurse Red Heart *Doctor Horse *Coco Pommel *Michelangelo *Donatello *Raphael *Leonardo *Karai/Miwa Hamoto *Splinter/Yoshi Hamato *April O'Neil *Casey Jonesř *Surprise *Firefly *Starlight Glimmer *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Daring Do *Brae Burn Infinity Fortress Mode Flash Sentry appears in Infinity Fortress Mode, appearing only once on the Ascend path, but appearing few times in the Descend path. He appears as a subordinate in "Envy of Destruction" as a difficult opponent to defeat. Partners: Fancy Pants and Big Macintosh My Little Pony: Tears to Magic Flash Sentry is seen slaughtering several human gangsters in a Ponyville and then arrives at the bridge where a man grabs a mare. Original ending: Flash Sentry runs up to the man and kills him in anger, freeing the helpless mare. Three more gangsters run up to Flash Sentry, and the camera focuses on the crescent moon as weapon strokes are heard in the background. When the camera pans down, the three gangsters falls dead on the ground as Flash Sentry goes to leave with pappenheimer rapier in his armor sash. As he walks away in disgust, he says "You guys better bring a whole armies if you guys want to kill me!" Alternate ending: Flash Sentry runs up to the man and mare, but is stopped by a surprise attack from Applejack who points her bayonet at him. Flash Sentry ignores the man and mare, and now focuses on Applejack. She says, "That stolen sword is in your possession, and now it's time for you to hand it over". Disgusted, Flash Sentry replies by saying "If you want it that badly, then come and take it by force!" He then flies at her with an antique Chinese straight sword in his left hoof, as the scene pauses and the screen fades to white. Bonus ending: Flash Sentry stabs Tiger Claw once more with his spear, destroying the power of the demonic weapon. Tiger Claw commands the orange Pegasus stallion to take his power as well, and use it however he'd like. "I don't need it, Tiger Claw". Flash Sentry says, as he puts his spear away. "Weapons are nothing but just a tools. True strength lies within my heart". As he begins to walk away, Tiger Claw mutters his last words as he dies: "Well done, Flash. Well done". The text-only epilogue reveals this: He is finally won a countless fights and marries Shining Armor's younger sister Twilight Sparkle. He kept proving throughout his life that he was the best, and even now his name never fades. Quotes *I don't believe in any of this! (to Twilight Sparkle) And more importantly, I also don't believe in magic at all! Goodbye! *With a wife like her, I felt terrible for her husband. (spoken after defeating Princess Cadence in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *One punch? That's it? That's all? How lame! (spoken to Donatello in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Know your place, worthless insect! (spoken after defeating Fluttershy) *Is there no pony stronger around here? *So, you're that ninja guy, huh? Let's go! (spoken to the Shredder in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *So, you're that fish guy, huh? Come and fight me like a man! (spoken to Fish Face in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *I have no business with you! Now get lost! (spoken to Rarity in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You're so pathetic! Your trick won't work on me! *And this is what you get for showing off, you stupid fool! (spoken after defeating Rainbow Dash) *You'll be in hell before me! *There will be no mercy for both of you! (spoken to Bebop and Rocksteady in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *That was too easy! Come back again next time when you're ready to fight! *Bunch of cur. (spoken after defeating Rahzar) *How'd you like that, Stockman? (spoken after defeating Baxter Stockman) *I'll squash you like a bug! (spoken to Baxter Stockman while assaulting him in anger) *It's too late for you to beg for mercy! *Your chance to beg for mercy is over! *Victory will be mine in the end! *You wretched twit! Who the hell do you think you are? (spoken to Michelangelo in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Play time's over! *It doesn't matter who you really are. Just fight already! (spoken to Leonardo in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Prepare to feel the wrath of my spear! *So, it's you. Then the Shredder and his men must be near. (spoken to Raphael in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You'll just be a stain on my spear! *So, you're eager to die, huh? Very well then. *My spear is mad! Want a taste? *Your skill in battle is commendable. *A pointless fight! How dare you wasting my time! *It's been a while Tiger Claw. (spoken when engaging in battle against Tiger Claw in My Little Pony: Magic Art Online) *Another victory for me. (spoken after defeating Tiger Claw) *Weapons are nothing but just a tools. *True strength... lies within my heart. *Who the hell are you? (spoken to Daring Do, thinking she was Rainbow Dash) *How pathetic! Don't make me laugh! *Is that the best you can do? *Well said. Now show me your whip! (spoken to Daring Do in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *You have to bring the entire men in order to kill me! (spoken to the Shredder in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *So, you're that red stallion, huh? Very well, then, I'll accept your challenge. (spoken to Big Macintosh in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Don't make laugh! You're no match for me! *You're not going anywhere! *You're mine! *Your words will earn you no mercy. *Accept your death. *There is no possibility victory for you. *It looks like your strategy's not working for you. *In the fires of hell, we shall meet again someday. *The death of human beings are supposed to be mourned, not to be insulted or mocked. *Suspicious character. Are you Tiger Claw's servant? (spoken to Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Worthless mutant... learn your place. *Is that it? There's no pony else who wants to challenge me? How boring! *Don't delude yourselves, you wretched mutants! (spoken to Bebop, Rocksteady, Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claw, Fish Face, and Rahzar in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Go ahead. Hate me if you want to. (spoken to Shining Armor in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *I'm so sorry for dropping in. I'm trying to find a kunoichi named Karai. I thought you were her. (spoken to Shinigami after landing in front of her) *Hurt much? Oh, well, I guess you can't fight me anymore. (spoken after defeating Ahuizotl) *So, you wish for an early grave. (spoken to Splinter in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Not even the king of hell could stand a chance against my spear. *Cadence, why have you come? (spoken after defeating Princess Cadence in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *But I can't let you guys go. Not now. (spoken to Fish Face, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Rahzar in a cinematic sequence) *Don't blame yourselves. What done is done. So, what are we going to do about it? (spoken to his parents-in-law Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle about the death of Heather Thompson in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *I hate you, Shining Armor! I hate you! (spoken to Shining Armor in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *The death of Heather Thompson back in the year of 1969 wasn't a suicide at all. It was a tragedy. Do you guys understand that? (spoken to Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash about the death of Heather Thompson in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *Did you say... Twilight Sparkle? (spoken to Mayor Mare about Twilight in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *It's just that I knew a purple alicorn mare named Twilight Sparkle once back in Ponyville train station. (spoken to Mayor Mare about Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *Could this be the same Twilight Sparkle I met back in Ponyville train station? (to himself about Twilight Sparkle) *You guys are not my parents! You guys can't just keep telling me what to do! (spoken to Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle in My Little Pony: Bloody Image) *Christine Watkins' death wasn't attributed to a shark attack back in the year of 1975. It was a tragedy. Do I make myself clear? (spoken to Fancy Pants about the death of Christine Watkins in My Little Pony: Vigilante Diaries) *Soarin, why have you come? (spoken after defeating Soarin in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Cheese Sandwich, how can you be so foolish? (spoken after Cheese Sandwich in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *I'm very disappointed! What a useless wife! (spoken after defeating Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic) *Your time is up! (spoken when performing finisher move) *You will submit! (spoken after performing finisher move) *Die... Tiger Claw! (spoken when performing finisher move on Tiger Claw) *(on his ship, just before boarding Svengallop's ship) Kill him. *(to Glad Mane) You have three choices: Run, hide, or die! *(to Dr. Cabelleron) You and your followers will never reach our shores alive! *(to Wind Rider) You know you can't change everything, Wind Rider. You can't escape your fate. And yet, you send your cowardly son Lightning Rider on this doomed mission. I'm very disgusted about your behavior! *Her chariot approaches, it is just time as my niece Flurry Heart foretold. I am so sorry, Spitfire. *(to Glad Mane) I will not take your riches, but I will take your lives! Character relationships *Friend of Princess Cadence. *Hated by Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver) for insulting her right in front of her former student Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry. *Hated by Rainbow Dash (Ashleigh Ball), Rarity, Applejack, Shining Armor, Fluttershy (Andrea Libman), and Spike (Cathy Weseluck) in My Little Pony: Every Pony Hates Flash Sentry. He shared a destination battle with them in My Little Pony: Seven Assassins and My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. *Ex-boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer. *Husband of Twilight Sparkle. *Brother-in-law of Shining Armor. *Son-in-law of Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle. *Sought to destroy the Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson), Bebop, Rocksteady, Fish Face (Christian Lanz), Rahzar (Clancy Brown), Baxter Stockman (Phil LaMarr), and Tiger Claw in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic and My Little Pony: Magic Art Online. *Fought a non-conclusive battle with Tiger Claw (Eric Bauza) during the events of My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Considers him to be his foremost enemy and adversary in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic and My Little Pony: Magic Art Online. *Defeat Ahuizolt in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is Daring Do's archenemy. *Defeat Dr. Caballeron with Daring Do's assistance in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is Ahuizolt's right-hand man. *Was once brainwashed by Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze in Rainbow Rocks. *Briefly fought Daring Do (Chiara Zanni) who he mistakes for Rainbow Dash. *Defeated Princess Luna in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the younger sister of Princess Celestia. *Briefly fought Fancy Pants (Trevor Devall) who he mistakes for Shining Armor. *Father of Flashlight. *Defeated Lightning Dust in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the rival of Rainbow Dash. *Defeated Wind Rider with Rainbow Dash's assistance in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the rival of Spitfire. *Defeated Zephyr Breeze in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the younger brother of Fluttershy. *Defeated Big Macintosh in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the older brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom. *Defeated Brae Burn in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the cousin of Applejack, Big Macintosh, and Apple Bloom. *Defeated Cheese Sandwich in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the husband of Pinkie Pie. *Briefly fought Starlight Glimmer who he mistakes for Aria Blaze. *Defeated Trixie Lula Moon in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the best friend of Starlight Glimmer. *Defeated Suri Polomare with Rarity's assistance in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the former boss of Coco Pommel. *Defeated Coco Pommel in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed her that she is the former assistant of Suri Polomare. *Defeated Sunburst in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Informed him that he is the childhood friend of Starlight Glimmer. *Briefly fought Moon Dancer (Kazumi Evans) in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic who he mistakes for Twilight Sparkle. *Harbors a deep grudge against the Foot Clan. *Childhood friend of Soarin. *Defeated by Donatello (Rob Paulsen) in My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak. *Defeated Tiger Claw in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic. Considers him to be his foremost enemy. Informed him that he is one of the Shredder's six elite men. Posing as Wind Rider In My Little Pony: The Book of Golden Oak season 1 episode 1 "The Journey Begins", Flash Sentry disguised himself as Wind Rider and pretends to be him while spying for Princess Cadence in Ponyville. After the Shredder and his men, including Bebop, Rocksteady, Tiger Claw, Fish Face, Baxter Stockman, and Rahzar nearly blows his cover, he returns to Crystal Empire. Trivia *Flash Sentry bosses in My Little Pony: Tears to Magic are Rarity, Firefly, Applejack, Bebop, Rocksteady, Ahuizolt, Princess Celestia, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Rahzar, Fish Face, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Gilda, Shining Armor, Trenderhoof, Thunder Lane, Surprise, Spitfire, Lightning Dust, the Shredder, Tiger Claw, Hun, Fong, Tsoi, Sid, Ho Chan, Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, King Sombra, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Wind Rider, Dr. Caballeron, Daring Do, Svengallop, Spike, Fancy Pants, Mr. Carrot Cake, Brae Burn, Big Macintosh, Soarin', Thunder Lane, Starlight Glimmer, Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, Moon Dancer, Myles Standish, and Night Glider. Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:In Love Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Victims Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Scapegoat Category:Spear Users Category:Knights Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rivals Category:Friendly Rival Category:Good vs. Good Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Tv show heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Protagonists Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Dimwits Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Crimefighters Category:Crime stoppers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villain's Crush Category:Anti-Hero Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Magnificient Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TMNT heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Envious Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Lustful Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Masked Heroes Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Former Humans Category:True Neutral Category:Pacifists Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Child Saviors Category:Child Nurturer Category:False Antagonist Category:Childhood Friends Category:Gormiti heroes